


[盾冬]I'm here

by saltypie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltypie/pseuds/saltypie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>巴奇奇掉下去後，意識附著到了史蒂夫的盾上。史蒂夫在巴奇離開後就只會對星盾起反應。他從沒想過，也許刻意不去想為什麼。但是他隱約知道，因為它是巴奇離開前緊握過的東西。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[盾冬]I'm here

你勃起了。  
你的制服自腰际贴着皮肤滑落，那东西就直直地耸立了起来。有时候我怀疑究竟是装束隐藏的效果太好，还是你的自制力让你能保持冷却到最後一刻。  
你仔细的将褪下的衣物折叠好，手指的动作轻而精准。最後那整齐的方块没有留下一点摺痕。你站起来，调暗了室内的灯光，然後离开房间。

现在可能接近黄昏了，我猜。窗帘厚重密实，层层的盖住玻璃帷幕。我记得你以前很少拉上过窗子，至少我每次去找你的时候你都在窗边看着。有时我的挺担心的，伙计。现在明明没什麽能挡住你追寻外面的世界，你却把自己关在这里。要是我能像从前一样把你拉出门，肯定会发现这个时代的东西并不比我们那时差，真想跟你一起去看看现在酒吧里供应着什麽新潮的玩意儿。

你回来了。皮肤散发着蒸騰的水氣及热气。你匀称的躯体踏在软绒地毯上，放松却不萎靡。你踏着笔直的步伐缓步过来，从柜子里拿出白色拭布。你跪下来，将拭布搁在腿上，双手将我捧到眼前端详着。你的眼睛依旧那样的蓝而专注。  
嘿，笑一个嘛，美人，多久没看你笑了。

我感受不到你指尖的温度，但是当你用白色的拭布仔细地擦拭我的边缘，我竟觉得温暖了起来。你一遍一遍的轻柔的抚过未上烤漆的银色轨道及星面，接着突然停下来凝视了许久。  
得了夥计，别看了，不过就是替你挡了几枪算得了什麽嘛。从前替你挨几个拳头的时候你也这眼神，好像真发生什麽大不了的事一样。

你一丝不苟地持续着清洁的动作，阴茎已经软了下来。有时你会就这样做上几个小时。直到金属材质能反射室内微弱的光，映得四周物体恍恍惚惚，而你的金发也一丝丝隐约的明灭着。  
你将拭布叠在方才折好的衣服上，拿到房间外面。然後轻声地回来，关起门，向我走来。你靠近我，用鼻子轻轻的蹭了蹭边缘，呼出的雾气让金属面泛起一层层白雾，然後消散。你的唇吻着冰凉星号，拇指长长滑过拱起的平面。用虎口感受我的厚度。你的舔过纹样间起伏的细小凹槽，将温软的舌贴紧我的每一寸。

你再次勃起了，比刚才更热更硬。你的呼吸愈发浓重，粗糙的右握着自己的阴茎来回滑动。你半垂着眼，断断续续的吻着丶含着，红色的金属光泽将你的唇映得鲜红欲滴。你嗅着若有似无的合金腥味，欲望的前端渗出透明的液体，你将阴茎贴着星盾的反面，那弧度刚好契合。你在把手与金属连接处急躁的来回滑动着。

嘿，慢点，别伤到自己。  
虽然不是第一次看你自渎，但我还是忍不住替你担心，毕竟，在我的意识飘散在山谷的风雪中，而後又聚集在这里的那一刻起，我便不再柔软了。我曾怀疑你是不是知道我在这里，因为我不曾看你对其他人有同样的反应。但是史蒂夫，若你能听到，我还是希望你能更好的待自己。去拥抱人群，感受皮肤底下血液及脉动的体温，去看这个你用生命保护的世界，去爱。

你将我放在地上，曲身躺在我身上，围绕着泛着冷光的星。你喘着气，轻轻的蠕动髋部将阴茎贴在金属面上滑动。你的肌肉紧绷着，右手加快套弄的速度，自根部到铃口来来回回。  
你闷吐了一口气，射在我身上。

你闭上眼睛休息了一会儿，再次亲吻我，然後起身，自柜子里拿出另一块白色拭布，将我们擦拭乾净。你将布拿出房间，又走回来，将我从地上捧起来，轻轻的放到床上。你光裸着身躯躺进被褥里，将我搂过。宽大的手掌覆盖着我的身上的星。你长长的睫毛轻轻擦过我的表面，闭上海洋一样的眼睛。你的呼吸渐渐慢下来，直到维持平稳安详的频率。

嘿，史蒂夫。或许这样也不坏。我依旧能替你挡下伤害与痛苦，我仍然能将你护在身後。所以鼓起勇气来，面对你的不安与恐惧，因为我永远丶永远与你站在一起。我相信你能做得到，因为你是史蒂夫，你是那个打起架来不知道退缩的布鲁克林傻小子。

嘿，如果你能感觉到。我在这里。而我会陪你到时间的终结。

 

fin.


End file.
